deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Samurai Jack
Link vs Samurai Jack is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Which Japanese swordsman who has a mystic sword and fights a magic-using demon will win? Interlude (Cue Invader) Sometimes when an evil dark wizard has taken over the land, only a brave warrior with a magical sword is capable of stopping them. Like Link, the Hero of Time. And Samurai Jack, the time-displaced samurai. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link Prior to the existence of time, a pair of 3 "golden" goddesses composed of Nayru, Din and Farore descended from the heavens and created the universe. Before they returned back to the heavens, they left behind a mystical object known as the Triforce. When all 3 pieces of the Triforce were assembled, they were capable of granting any wish to whoever touches it. This obviously led to tons of battles over who would get the Triforce, but the pieces would ultimately end up in the possession of 3 people: The Triforce of Power would go to the dark lord Ganondorf, the Triforce of Wisdom went to the Hylian princess Zelda.... ...and the Triforce of Wisdom would belong to the hero of time, Link. Like the other Triforce wielders, Link's had many incarnations over the years. However, most Links start out as an ordinary teenager until Zelda is kidnapped by Ganon and he is chosen to defeat the dark lord and save Zelda. On his journeys, Link carries an insane amount of different weapons, but his main weapon is the Master Sword. The Master Word has several conflicting origin stories, but the blade is supposedly indestructible and does more damage against evil beings. It can absorb energy, protect the user from curses, throw elemental attacks and most notably, shoot energy beams when Link is at full health. Paired with the Master Sword is the Hylian Shield, a shield passed down by the Knights of Hyrule and the royal family. Aside from that, he carries tons and tons of bombs that would make Tails and Bomberman proud. He's got standard bombs, Bombchus, extra-powerful Nice Bombs and Super Bombs, or even Water Bombs which can be used underwater. His bow and arrow set included standard arrows, Ice Arrows, Fire Arrows, Light Arrows or Bomb Arrows. Back on the topic of shields, the Mirror Shield deflects any energy attacks thrown at it. In case he's taken serious damage in battle he can heal himself with Life Potions and Lon Lon Milk. If he needs his opponent to just stay still for a bit, he could use the Phantom Sphere to stop time for 20 seconds. Link carries other assorted gear as well, such as crossbows, boomerangs, clawshots, several defensive rings, elemental medallions, etc. Outside of his standard items, Link carries Runes which give him special abilities. Remote Bombs gives him an unlimited supply of bombs, Magnesis lets him grab onto metallic objects, Stasis stops time and lets him build up kinetic energy in his strikes while Cryonis creates pillars of ice. Link's got an arsenal of roughly 20 masks which give him different powers, but by far the strongest of them is the Fierce Deity Mask. A mask inhabited by the spirit of a mysterious god, its transformation gives Link a double-helixed blade that can shoot beams endlessly unlike in base, where he can only do so at full health. The mask is said to be as powerful as Majora, a being capable of pulling the moon out of orbit and throwing it hard enough to destroy the world. Link has pushed and destroyed boulders, defeated world-ending threats, ripped off the arms of a mechanical monster and used its giant sword against it, lifted and thrown Dangoro, swung his sword 3 times in a second, dodged laser beams and kept up with Onox, who can move faster than lightning. Despite all that, many of Link's powers depend on his humongous arsenal. Some of his weapons have limited ammo/usage and for the powers he can use without weapons, they require a limited supply of magic. However, Link is more than deserving of his title as the Hero of Time. "I found a mirror under the table." ....yes, that's right folks, Link has spoken outside of those god-awful CD-i games. Jack Countless eons ago, a gargantuan blob of pure evil awakened and tried to wreak havoc on the universe. Before it could do that, the three gods Odin, Ra and Vishnu set out to stop it. The battle was tough, but in the end the gods prevailed and destroyed the monster. Well, save for a small piece of the being that escaped the fight and flew through space for untold amounts of time until it crash-landed on earth and killed the dinosaurs. Over time, the piece grew into a tar-like forest of black spikes which would kill anything that entered. When it began to disturb a village in Edo-era Japan, the village's samurai emperor decided he was having none of that shit and went on a journey with an army to destroy the evil forest. Though much of his army was lost during the expedition, the emperor reached the center of the forest and shot a magical arrow at it. At that moment the threat seemed to have been destroyed. But in truth not only did the arrow fail to destroy it, it brought the evil black mass to life. The emperor battled the new being (which dubbed itself "Aku"), but was hopelessly defeated as none of his weapons could truly damage the monster. As Aku went on to devastate his land the emperor was guided to a mountain by a majestic horse that introduced him to the 3 gods who fought the original blob. The gods gave him a sword that could harm Aku, and so the emperor took him on again him to a rematch. This time, the samurai won. Though he had sealed Aku within a tree, he knew the demon would return one day. So he sat down with several world leaders, told them about Aku and formulated a plan for when it happened: his wife would take his child to train around the world so that he could one day defeat Aku for good. Enter the emperor's son, Samurai Jack. As a young child, Jack lived a luxurious life with his parents. That quickly changed when the day his father predicted finally came and Aku returned. His father's plan was enacted immediately and Jack's mother took him to train around the world. When he reached 25 years of age, he completed his training and using his father's sword, took on Aku. Jack is shown battling Aku in the show's opening Just before Jack could finish him off, Aku pulled the biggest dick move in history and used his magic to send Jack a millennium into the future where Aku has conquered the world. From that moment on, Jack would continue battling Aku and his forces while searching the world for a time portal that may one day bring him back to the past so he can prevent Aku from ever taking over. Jack's training has made him skilled with a plethora of different weapons. He learned to use the staff from a tribe of African bushmen, learned usage of a bow and arrow in England and learned axe proficiency in Russia. He's no slouch in combat without a weapon either. He learned wrestling in Greece and martial arts in a shaolin temple. Hell, he can pretty much improvise with any weapon he finds lying around. Frank West would be proud. Despite all of this, Jack normally carries one weapon with him: the magical sword passed down from his father. Forged by the gods Odin, Vishnu and Ra, this sword is supposedly indestructible and the only thing capable of harming Aku. There is a common misconception that the sword can only harm evil beings but given that the statement only specified this "in the hands of evil" and how it harmed the Lava Monster and lizard monks, it's likely that the sword is just not as strong against good guys. After training with a tribe of apes, Jack learned how to jump 100s of feet into the air. He combined this with his sword skills to create the Horse Cut, a technique designed to break the enemy's sword. After wandering the world of the future for 50 years, Jack lost his sword at some point. As such, he was forced to create an entirely new arsenal. This new arsenal includes a weaponized motorcycle, what seems to be an axe, dual knives, a laser pistol, a portable minigun and a tuning fork he took from the robot assassin Scaramouch. The tuning fork causes any weapon that hits it to ring louder and louder until it explodes. Unfortunately, 50 years of wandering the world with still no progress in returning home has taken a toll on his mental stability. Jack frequently suffers from hallucinations, which can be a very bad thing if they affect him in the middle of battle. But when the guy has cut building-sized robots to bits daily, destroyed a town during a fight against a gang of robot cowboys, defeated 6 bounty hunters before a drop of water could hit the ground, survived getting slammed by a 700 ton sumo wrestler and dodged sunlight, he's more than worthy of defeating Aku. Elder: A warning: only one of pure heart may approach and use the power of the jewel. Jack: My mission is noble, my heart is pure. I have nothing to fear. Oh, and by the way Jack isn't his real name, it was slang he was called by street punks which he adopted as his title. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Link Jack Who do you think will win? Link Jack Death Battle A man in a white robe with a sheathed sword is seen walking through a green-filled forest area. At the same time, a Hylian young man in a green tunic with a green hat holding a sword and shield on his back wanders through the same forest. Inevitably, they cross paths. The two stare at each other for just a moment before realizing what they had to do. They did not understand exactly why, but they both knew they had to fight. FIGHT! Taking out their swords, the two dart for the other quickly and the swords clash. Shing, shing, shing! They continue clashing until Link shoots an energy beam from his sword, forcing Jack to jump away. Link leaps forward for stab, but it is parried by Jack. Instead of successfully impaling him, Link instead receives an elbow to the face. Jack leaps once again, but this time strikes Link while yelling. Link blocks it with the Master Sword. Jack lands with a surprised expression. "The tremendous Horse Cut technique should have destroyed your sword." Link wastes no time with a response, instead pulling out a bow. It's not long before the arrows start flying Jack's way. The samurai slices all of the arrows away until Link expels a bomb arrow. Jack catches the bomb arrow and throws it back at Link, but he jumps over it and down aerials him. Jack rolls out of the way just in time so he slashes the Hero of Time again, but it is blocked by the Hylian Shield. Jack goes for a sweep at Link's legs which knocks him down and gives him the opportunity to stab Link. It works, but Link cuts his sword away and quickly get up to clutch his wound. From his infinitely deep hammerspace pocket, Link takes out a Nice Bomb to throw it at the out-of-time samurai. Jack pushes the bomb back with one hand. Link does the same. Jack counters it the same way again. Their little game of bomb hot potato abruptly ends when the bomb explodes in mid-air. Several nearby trees are reduced to ashes and both swordsmen are knocked down by the blast. Jack notices an old axe buried next to him. Grabbing it, he gets up to destroy a crossbow Link was about to pull the trigger of. Rather then pulling out another weapon, Link goes straight to the Master Sword once again. He slashes Jack across his kimono, then blocks Jack's next axe slash. The axe breaks over the Hylian Shield, but Link is trounced by Jack's superior martial arts skill when he suddenly decides to go for close-quarters combat, only stopping the last punch with his shield. The samurai slashes and it is blocked again, this time not by a shield but a pillar of ice. Jack jumps to the pillar's top, although Link uses Stasis to stop time. He takes the time stop to his advantage by pumping Jack full of arrows. stops When time resumes, Jack falls off the pillar in pain but lands at the last moment, unsheathes his sword and slices the ice pillar in half. This forces Link to jump from it, so he follows up with Magnesis upon landing himself to steal Jack's sword. At the same moment, Jack pulls a wooden spear seemingly out of nowhere and lunges it at Link. It impales Link's right hip, giving Jack the opportunity to take his sword back and slash Link across the stomach. Both warriors are now bleeding and catching their breaths. The fight was going to end here. They had to end it here. Jack takes off his shirt an begins to chant. "Great ancestors, hear my plea! If I am worthy, grant me the strength to vanquish to this evil swordsman and send it back to...." As Jack is doing this, Link puts on the Fierce Deity Mask. "I honor all who trust me, my cause is worthy great ancestors! Let my sword be your instrument of justice!" Just then, a massive beam of blue energy bursts from a cloud and envelopes Jack for a few seconds until dissipating. When it leaves, Jack's sword is glowing white. Both fighter stare each other down before jumping and clashing blades once. Upon landing, 10 seconds of pure ambiance pass. Birds continue chirping, water continues flowing, nature is taking its courses. The ambiance is broken when one of the warriors suddenly yells as blood explodes from his entire body. Jack drops his sword, which now stabs the Earth, as he instantly follows and drops dead. K.O.! Jack's body bleeds out as Link takes off the mask and heals himself with a potion. Verdict Meh, the show was still awesome. Jack may have been faster along with being possibly more skilled, but his advantages ended there. Link defeated Demise, a being stated to be powerful enough to destroy the world and who created a realm that contained a star. That alone is WAY above anything Jack has dealt with, but if there are still doubts his bombs generate billions of tons of TNT and he defeated the world-destroying demon Malladus. Along with that, Link was infinitely more versatile and Jack had no counter to his healing or time-stopping capabilities. Let's not forget how the aforementioned strength disparity gets even worse with the Fierce Deity Mask, which has power that rivals Majora, who can destroy the world by pulling the moon out of orbit. Looks like Jack just couldn't make the cut. The winner is Link. Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs CNPTE Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017